A Game of Life and Death
by animalluver20
Summary: "Rumor has it that the mansion is haunted. Those who have gone in have never come out..." Too bad that the nations don't know this when they get an email telling them to come to a meeting at the address. One by one, the nations are being killed or kidnapped. Who is behind the messages? How are they going to escape? Who is this 'wolf among the lambs? (*first horror story*)


**(2.0): First time trying to write horror. *Deadpans in emo corner* This. Will. Suck. **

**Omega: *pats on back* you're doing fine!**

**(2.0): *death glare* you weren't introduced yet! Why're you here!?**

**Omega: *shrug* I won't do anything stupid. Continue on please.**

**(2.0): *miraculous recovery* Basicly, this is sort of like Hetaoni from the Oni's point of view with Time Manager Hetalia and a few other hetalia horror games mixed in**

**(2.0): This is the rewritten prologue. Tell me if I should continue it or not. **

**Omega: W-w-wait…*holds up hands* Before we continue, _how_ many times have you tried to write this?**

**(2.0): …OVER 9,000!**

**Omega: …*walks away* **

**(2.0): Actually, it's something closer to ten or eleven now that I rewrote it. *sigh* I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni, or any other horror games. **

***WARNING: some blood and gore (it _is_ horror) and lots of feels.***

* * *

~mystery P.O.V.~

**_Last diary entry. _**

**Nation intruders. **Day **

**-I know I shouldn't feel like it's all my fault, but I do. **

**They finally left today.**

She stood on the doorstep. The rain soaked her visitors as they took their first free steps in…however long it had been. She bit her lip to hold back tears. _My fault_ echoed in her mind. "Wait! America-san!" she called.

"What now, demon bastard!?" Romano groaned.

"What is it, dude?" he turned around.

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered.

**Japan-kun was the only one who called me O-chan. Not Oni. Not Omega. I hate both of those names. **

"For what, O-chan?" Japan asked.

"For being me!" She looked at the ground, "how are you guys able to forgive me so quickly?"

"You can't control what happens to you completely, but you can control what you act like. You were the first one to help us along," Japan pointed out.

"He's right," America seconded with a smile. "We would have died in there without you!"

"America-kun!" Japan gasped.

**They forgave me. **

"America, people did die because of me! I shot your brother for crying out loud!" Omega yelled. America flinched. Omega hissed, hands curling into fists as she snarled at the ground, "and Italy, Germany, Prussia, France, China, Romano, Canada. Heck! Even Korea died because of me!"

"O-chan…" Japan trailed off.

"It's alright," America interrupted.

"Mm…I know," she blinked a few times, trying to cheer up. "Japan-kun?"

"Hai…?"

"D-do you think that you could…come back and visit us again?" she asked.

Romano gave her a 'you have got to be kidding me' look, "no f*cking way. I really do not want to be stuck in a f*cking haunted house again!"

Japan actually _smiled_ at her, "of course."

"Holy sh*t! I think you actually broke Japan!" America exclaimed, eyes wide with shock.

She smiled at him, still looking like she was on the brink of crying again, "T-thanks." She whirled around and ran into the mansion, the door creaking shut behind her.

As they left, they could still swear they could hear her singing.

"...Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you

And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

...Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
...And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life"

**I don't think I can say 'sorry' enough…**

**(the rest of the page is blurred)**


End file.
